You Thought I was Serious?
by Rantzilla
Summary: Sasuke lets something slip about our favorite blonde, how will Naruto respond to his best friend's slip-up? NaruSasu oneshot. Oh my God, thank you SO much, xXkunoichi-chanXx for the title! I love you! Everyone else, title changed from 'Pretty Blue Eyes'


HAHA. I so failed at naming this. Oh my goodness. (Originally: **Pretty Blue Eyes. **Now it's SO MUCH BETTER. Thank you VERY VERY MUCH xXkunoichi-chanXx!!!!!!!!111ONE!)

And I'm so sorry for the delay of well… EVERYTHING. Like the multi-chapters, it's difficult! D:

This is more serious writing than I usually do, and I tried to keep the humor limited. I just wanted to prove that I can write seriously, too. DID I DO OK?!

I have a question, do we have to put disclaimers if this is a fanfiction site?

Anyway, here it is. In all of its NaruSasuNaru glory.

And I present to you my first one-shot in forever…

Enjoy!

* * *

**You Thought I was Serious? **

Naruto glared his best at the dark-haired boy that he had caught staring at him. Again.

The boy just stared right back. Completely unreadable.

Neither looked away, and it turned quickly into a battle of who would break eye contact first.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the pale boy, who didn't flinch or even move. Obsidian eyes seemed to be swallowing him up, and he got lost in the darkness of those beautiful eyes. He always did. (He also always ignored the compliments such as 'beautiful' that he gave Sasuke in his mind.)

So, yet again, Naruto looked away first, scowling menacingly (or as menacing as Naruto can be) at the ground.

"Why do I always look away first?" he grumbled, crossing his arms and still not lifting his head.

Sasuke was silent. But Naruto guessed that wasn't very abnormal.

Until he felt a hand on his chin, lifting it up lightly to meet coal black eyes once more.

"It's not my fault that you have pretty eyes. I can never bring myself to look away." Sasuke spoke softly, holding the blonde's gaze firmly and lightly grasping his chin.

But reality had seemed to catch up with Sasuke as he took in the sight of Naruto blushing like a cherry in front of him, jaw slack, and eyes swimming with shock.

"Hn. Dobe. You thought I meant it?"

Naruto didn't respond as Sasuke backed cautiously away from the boy, eyeing him carefully.

They stayed like that for an entire minute.

"My… eyes…?"

Sasuke started at the blonde's voice, who was staring at the place Sasuke had just been standing. Naruto's eyes flickered over to him, and for the first time, Sasuke was the first one to look away.

He turned, and started walking hastily toward anywhere but there. Cursing himself for being such an idiot. Speaking his mind wasn't supposed to be _his_ thing. He cursed himself even more, realizing it must have been suspicious to just leave without a w-

All thought process was cut off in an instant, as tanned hands groped his behind firmly.

"It's not my fault your butt is so plump and irresistible. Especially when it's walking away like that." Naruto giggled into the boy's ear, chills ran down the pale boy's spine as the breath tickled his ear pleasantly. He silently wished that the butterflies in his stomach would go away.

Sasuke was surprised that the heat in his face couldn't melt the sudden frozen position he found himself in.

But the hold on his hindquarters had been relinquished, and the breath on his ear ceased. Good thing, too. Sasuke was starting to think that the alarming rate at which his heart was beating was going to induce a heart attack.

He looked over his shoulder at a widely smiling blonde.

"What, teme, you thought I was serious?"

Sasuke's blush darkened as he scowled and turned forward again.

And in the next second, he found himself trapped between the blonde's chest and his tanned arms, with a certain dobe's head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Usually you're smarter, Sasuke. You should have known I was completely serious."

Sasuke's breath hitched as the blonde turned him in his arms.

Blue eyes glistened in astonishment as Sasuke captured the blonde boy's lips in his.

_And they were still so beautiful._

* * *

I so missed one-shots. A lot, man. So I just had to make one before my brain exploded from all the multi-chapters I'm attempting to write all at once.

Yes, I know, I still fail at endings.

And I found my favorite NaruSasu/SasuNaru writer!

Oh and I found the difference between NaruSasu and SasuNaru. I honestly didn't know there was a difference. At all.

So this one is like…? Uh, it's kinda both, I guess. I dunno. Do you? Tell me please! D:

Yeah and I'm nowhere near done the multi-chapters. But if someone could just message me telling me which one they would like to see out first, I would greatly appreciate it, and make sure to work on that story to post before the others.

And I've come up with like five more multi-chapter ideas. I'm KILLING myself. D:

I

HATE

SCHOOL.

See ya next time~

I attempted to be serious, SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!


End file.
